Nerves Of Steel
by Fangirl257
Summary: Jane once thought she had nerves of steel, that was until she encountered asking Maura an important question.


The room is silent, except for the sounds of Maura breathing. My eyes take her in, even asleep she is breathtakingly stunning. Leaning against the doorframe, I just watch her sleep. I never thought I could have this. After spending so long denying my feelings for this woman, now life would be empty without her. In the past year, we have been through so much: me leaving and then coming back, because all those years working together had trained me to expect her beside me. Without her, I did not know who I was. I once told her that I would not die for her, but I would come close. Being away from her made me realize that it was not true. I would give up everything, including my life, to make sure she is safe. I realized that I loved her, that I am in love with her. For as long as I live, I will never forget the night I showed up at her house, in the middle of the night, drenched from the rain. She looked at me with so much love that I nearly cried.

"I can't lie to you anymore," I cried.

"Jane, what are you talking about?" Maura questions.

"I can't tell you that I don't love you. That I haven't been in love with you for years." Tears slip from my eyes.

"Jane." She sighs.

"I always thought you deserved better than me, someone who could buy you riches and take you to fancy dinners. But as I was telling my class about some of my best cases, I realized they were only great because of you." Pausing for a moment to gather the courage to continue. "Talking about you left me wishing you were beside me. It made me realize that I revolve around you, Maura. I can't exist without you beside me."

Tears fall from Maura's eyes and my heart breaks. I am a fool for thinking she could ever love me. As I turn to walk away, she closes the distance between us. She brings my head down so that our lips meet in a heated frenzy.

"I can buy things for myself, Jane. The only thing I never thought I could have was you."

Smiling at the memory, I glance down at the black box I hold in my hand. Opening it, I stare at the princess cut diamond ring it holds. It took me months to find the perfect ring for Maura. Scenario after scenario have been played in my head and no way I think of is what she deserves. Plus, I am too anxious that I would probably stumble over my words and ruin the proposal. This past year I have worked on many of my insecurities, though there are still some that reside. Letting out a soft sigh, I tiptoe over to Maura's sleeping form. I take the ring out of the box and slip it on her finger. This is not the way I wanted to do this, but it is the only way I can hide my nerves. Slipping into bed beside her, I try to fall asleep.

Waking up, only a few hours later, I am still up before Maura. I once thought I had nerves of steel, but now I am sure I do not. My stomach is in knots with anxiety. Getting out of bed slowly, I slip away to take a shower. Article after article of clothing gets peeled from my body. Once I step into the tub, warm water cascades down my body and I feel my muscles start to relax. Stress from a long day and anxiety from the proposal slip from my body. I stand under the water for a few moments, until I hear my name being screamed. Instinct takes over and I rush out of the shower, barely covering my dripping wet body with a towel. When I see Maura, her face is lit up with a smile. I let out a breath that I did not know I was holding in.

"Jane, what is this on my finger?" She holds up her left hand as she speaks.

I run my hand through my sopping wet hair, "Um, an engagement ring?"

Another glorious smile graces her face.

"I went over many different ways to ask you this question, but none of them sounded right. All I know is that you are my world, Maura Isles. I was put on this Earth to be with you and I want that for the rest of my life, so marry me." I express.

Tears start to well in Maura's eyes. She looks at me and then looks at the ring. For a few moments I fear that she is going to reject me, but when she bounds across the room to wrap herself around my towel covered body, I realize her answer.

"I would love to!"

"Really," I question.

"I would love to marry you, Jane." She says while kissing my lips.

A smile graces my face as I wrap my arms tightly around her, my towel falling to the floor. Maura's hands start to wander, coming up to palm my breasts. Fingers grip her nightgown, but before I can pull it up, our phones ring.

"Fuck." She mutters against my skin.

"I had planned to until someone decided to commit murder." I smirk.

Her eyes roll as she turn away from me to get our phones, tossing me mine.

"Rizzoli."

"Isles."

As we both listen to relatively the same message, I cannot help but smile. This is what I missed. When I came back, I had to rejoin the force. Consulting work bored me too much to keep doing it. My mother was not trilled with the idea, but it is what makes me happy.

When we hang up, Maura stares down at her ring, her thumb playing with the band.

"I love you."

The three words are simple and I hear them multiple times a day, but they still make my heart flutter. We get dressed in silence, knowing that if we started talking that we would be late to our crime scene. Rushing out the door and into the car, before I can start to drive, Marua interlaces our hands together. She flashes me a bright smile and I give her one in return. I start the car and drive to the crime scene.

When we arrive, Maura and I go our separate ways, instantly getting into our work mode. As I talk to Vince about the victim and our leads, my eyes still catch glimpses of Maura. Even after all of these years, her bending down in her high heels to examine the corpse still brings me to chuckle. I return my focus back to Vince and the officers that are speaking to me. As they beginning to tell me how they came across the dead body, a frustrated groan catches my ears. A groan that I am rather familiar with. I snap my head to look in Maura's direction to see her changing her gloves with a weird look on her face. I am torn between going to check on her and stay here to listen the officers. When the groan happens again and I watch her change her gloves. Vince notices my distraction.

"Go check on her. You are no help if you are worrying about her." He tells me.

"Worrying about who?" The officers asks.

I do not answer him and start walking towards my love. As I watch her change her gloves for a third time, I hear her calling my name.

"Yes, Maura?" I say as she jumps, almost falling, startled at how quickly I answered her.

She stands up, motioning me to follow her. As I look around, all eyes are on us including Vince. He is watching intently. When we are more than ear shot away, she stops.

"Maura, what's wrong?" I ask, worry evident in my tone.

She looks down at her blue latex covered hands, "My ring keeps causing my gloves to rip." She answers, a hint of frustration comes out.

Regret fills me. I should have continued to search for a better ring. I mutter an apology, my head hanging down to watch my foot scuff the ground.

Her hand grips my chin and she forces me to look at her. I am trying to keep my emotions in check because we are so close to people who view me as such a badass. All I want is for a hole to swallow me up so I can let out the tears that are threatening to fall.

"I can take it back. You don't have to wear it." I whisper, avoiding eye contact with those beautiful hazel orbs.

"Hey, look at me." She demands softly.

Reluctantly, I bring my eyes to gaze into her's.

"I know what is going on in that beautiful head of your's and you can just stop it right now. I love my ring." She tries to reassure me.

"But.."

"No, Jane. How can you even think that I would not wear it? It's beautiful, just like the woman who gave it to me." Maura smiles.

"But the gloves." I tell her.

"Yes, it is rather frustrating to keep changing gloves, but I still would not dream of you taking it back." She voice is soft and so full of love.

I can hear snickering in the background of all the officers who are watching this scene unfold. There is not much I can do about it. I would never treat Maura badly because some rookie cops are watching. The laugher reaches Maura's ears as well and her face turns stern. Her eyes settle on the pair of laughing uniforms. The words "whipped" and "dyke detective" reach us and anger boils within me. Maura lets go of my face and she turns to walk towards them. Before I can reach to stop her, she has already set her course for them. The clicking of her heels is daunting. All the chatter that was at the scene before has died as they all watch the Medical Examiner approach her prey. I am not far behind her to make sure she does not make things worse.

"Excuse me, Gentlemen, do we have a problem?" She asks, calmly enough that it scares me.

"Nah, not with you. With the butch behind you, yes." One of them says.

"Yeah, she took such a pretty thing like yourself off the market before you could experience what a real man felt like." The other one says. His words make me tighten my jaw, but I stop myself from lunging at him.

"That's funny. I don't see any quote on quote 'real men' in front of me. Jane, do you?" She asks.

I shake my head no in response, not trusting myself to speak.

"What I do see, however, are two bigots who have no idea who they are speaking to." Maura raises her voice. The shock of it causes the officers to wipe the smirks off their faces.

"Now that we have gotten that out of the way, I suggest the two of you either apologize or leave the crime scene. I will not tolerate negative remarks about myself or my fiancée." Her eyes narrow, her anger made know.

Before the uniforms can answer, Vince is beside Maura.

"The two of you can leave." He shouts.

We watch them walk away, pissed that they are being kicked out of a crime scene. When Maura turns around to face me, I see anger written across her face and tears in her eyes.

"Congrats on finally popping the question, Rizzoli! I know you've been stressing over that ring and everything. " He tells us.

The anger in Maura disappears at his words. She thanks him and he walks away. I run my hand through my curls and just look at her. Maura gives me this all knowing look before I walk away.

It is hours before I get to make it down to the morgue to see Maura. News of our engagement spreads fast. Everyone stops to congratulate me and all I can do is smile. When the elevator dings, I see the love of my life standing over an open corpse. A laugh escapes me. How can anyone look so drop dead gorgeous doing an autopsy? That beautiful face turns to look at me, her solemn expression changing to a smile when her eyes land on mine.

"Jane!" Her face lights up and she starts to deglove and take off her gear.

"Hey, how's it coming?" I ask her, leaning against an empty slab.

"Nothing yet, but I was just about to take a break. Want to eat some lunch?" She answers me.

"Sure."

Maura leads me to her office. When we get in, I close the door. She whips her head around at the sound of the locking mechanism.

"Jane?" She questions.

My eyes look her up and down, eyeing her with hunger. It has been like this for as long as I remember. When our relationship first crossed that line, we could not keep our hands off of each other. An age old fantasy was presented to us on a gold platter and nothing could compare. Her touch, her kiss, her taste, I still can't get enough.

I walk towards her, there is a tension in the air.

"Jane, you know we can't." Her voice shakes with her attempt to talk so sense into me.

When my hands slide over her touchable waist, down to squeeze her firm behind, and I pull her roughly against me. Maura's arms go around my neck and we met in a frenzied kiss. I walk her backwards, lifting her up on to her desk. Her legs wrap around my waist. My hands trail up, palming her breasts. A soft moan escapes her lips and it just urges me on. When she tries to get past my layers of clothes, I stop her wandering hands.

"Jane?" She says, her chest heaving as she tries to catch her breath.

I just shake my head as I slowly drop to my knees. She brings her hand down to brush my curls from my face. Kissing her legs up until I reach the hem of her dress, I bunch it up around her waist, revealing the sexiest red lace panties I have ever seen. The smell of her arousal hits me and I bite back a moan. My fingers come up, hooking around the waistband, bringing it down her yoga toned legs. Pulling her towards me, I place her legs over my shoulders. I lick my lips in anticipation. Soon, I place soft kisses on her thighs, licking her flesh as I go.

"Don't tease, Jane." She commands.

I know she is right. Bringing up my tongue, I run it through her drenched folds. Her breath hitches as I pass over her clit. Maura wraps her hands in my hair, directing me to where she wants me most. I tease her slowly, though I do not mean to. My tongue circles her opening and I moan as I collect more of her sweet juices. I nip at her outer lips, enjoying the sounds of her increased breathing. When I circle her clit with my tongue, she pushes my head into her.

"Jane." She moans, probably more loudly than she should.

Thrusting my tongue into her, she rocks her hips into my face, coating my chin with her wetness. When I curl it upwards, a high pitched sound leaves her. As her inner muscles draw my tongue in as deep as it can go, moans and whimpers fall from her beautiful mouth. When I glance up at her, I see her head thrown back out of pleasure. Even in the throws of passion, she is still the most gorgeous person I have ever seen.

"More, please, I'm so close." She begs.

Taking my left hand that was wrapped around her thigh, I bring it down and enter her with two fingers. Her warm heat is welcoming and she is wet. It never fails that she is this wet for me. Maura's hips buck and my name falls from her lips in a strangled scream. As my hand pumps in and out of her, wet sounds fill the room. My tongue flicks her clit in a steady rhythm, one that I know drives her wild.

"Sweet Jesus! Right there! Lick right there!"

"Harder, Jane, please!" She pants, begging for a release.

Her nails dig into my scalp as her hips buck in abandon. The slight pain from her nails does not slow me down. My fingers plunge in and out of her as I suck her clit into mouth. Maura bites her lip, containing the screams I know lie in her throat. She may not like to admit it, but Maura is noisy in bed. She once told me, after our first time, that it was just with me that she had been so loud.

When she cums, she cums hard and I drink up everything she has to give me. Her legs shake as they clench around my head. I never stop moving my fingers, trying to draw out her orgasm for as long as I can. When she finally comes down from her high, her fingers loosen their grip in my hair. With great care, I ease my fingers out of her and try to clean her up as best as I can knowing how sensitive she gets after a powerful orgasm. I give her bundle of nerves a soft kiss, before I lean back on my heels. Bringing up my fingers up to my mouth, I suck off her remaining essence moaning at the taste. When I look up at her. Maura's eyes are closed, still reeling from her climax. I never thought I would love to be on my knees in front of anyone, but when it comes to Maura, I would stay between her legs all day. Her taste drives me wild. Everything about her drives me insane. It will probably always be this way. As her eyes start to flutter open, I give her a smirk. The sated look on her face and the love in her eyes lets me know that I did a job well done. Finally, I get the need to stand to my feet. She wraps her arms around me, leaning her sluggish body into mine. Her head rests near my heart and she knows that it beats only for her. When a knock comes at the door, Maura jumps in my arms.

"Dr. Isles, is everything alright?" A tiny voice asks from the other side of the wood.

I watch as Maura clears her throat, "Yes, everything is quite alright. I'll be out in a few moments."

Letting out a small chuckle, I unwrap Maura from my body so that she can make herself presentable. When she still sits on her desk, I begin to worry. Before I can ask her if she is alright, Maura shakes her head and lets out a laugh.

"Jane, I don't think I can feel my legs."

In one long stride, I connect our bodies once again in a sweet kiss.

"I'd apologize, but I'm kinda proud of myself." I smirk

She hits me softly and then rubs where her hand connected.

"You must be proud often because this isn't the first time you caused me to lose feelings in my limbs." She smiles at me.

I touch our lips, just barely.

"Is there anything I can do?" I ask, knowing the answer.

"No, but thank you for the amazing release." She winks at me.

"I should be the one thanking you! You're the one who agreed to marry me."

Maura searches my eyes, connecting all the pieces together in that brilliant mind of her's.

"You don't need to give me a mindblowing orgasm to prove yourself, Jane." She pausing, bringing her hand to caress my cheek, "Though, I will never object to it."

I laugh and shake my head, "The uniforms at the scene."

"Don't let their stupidity shake your faith in my love for you. I'm engaged to you. I'm going to be married to you. Nobody could ever compare to the best, Jane."

I kiss her lips, whispering the words 'I love you' against them.

"Good, now let's get back to work so that I can take you home to return the favor." She says with a wink as she hops down from her desk.

I shut my eyes, thinking of what the near future holds for me. When I open them, I watch Maura sashay out of her office. As I shove my hands in my pockets to follow her, my fingers come in contact with wet lace. A soft moan escapes my mouth, a moan that Maura must hear because she turns around and gives me another wink. My eyes glue to her backside, knowing that her panites are in my pocket. Before I leave her office, I look up to Heaven, thanking God for sending me the love of my life.

Finis


End file.
